


A war is near

by ZeiinHao



Category: IN2IT (Band), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, Rebellion, Short Smut, Virus, epidemic, other Boys24 participants, yeonkyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeiinHao/pseuds/ZeiinHao
Summary: After an epidemic, a quarantine zone is created, dividing the country in two. Three years later, Yeontae and Jinkyu who live in the sane area and have been raised in the fear of the virus and 'the other side', start their military service.But what will happen when they find out what's really going on on the other side ?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> _This fic is rated M for short smuts from time to time. I'll put notes at the beginning of the chapters when it happens. Enjoy your read ! :)_

 

_“Another case of an allegedly infected person assaulting passersby today. Two casualties including the attacker and ten people injured. You can watch the scene in that video filmed by a witness.”_

_People were running around, screaming and calling for help while this shirtless man had jumped on someone and was hitting him violently. He was enraged, his eyes were bloodshot and his gaze empty, his skin was red and covered in blood vessels which had turned dark red._

_“Authorities said it is unknown if this case was linked to the hundred others which happened these past months.”_

_A policeman shot him and the man fell on the ground, people around yelling in horror._

_“You killed him !!”_

_“The man presented the symptoms of the virus but we need to wait for the autopsy to confirm it. Still, Ministry of education decided to keep schools and colleges closed until further notice. Please keep your children at home and avoid going out if possible. We also recommend you to go on with the health and hygiene precautions.”_

 

“Yeontae, turn off that TV and go to bed.” He heard his mother from upstairs.

“I still can’t go to school anyway !”

“It’s no excuse, it’s already late !”

“Okay Mom !”

 

 

-

 

 

“Sweetheart ! Can you bring this cake to the Smiths, please ?”

“Yes Mom.”

Yeontae put on his jacket, gloves and a mask and went out, the cake in hands. At that time of the day, his street was empty. He looked at a house across from the road. The security bands were still sealing the front door after the recent attack they had experienced by a ‘potentially infected’ person.

He sighed and knocked on Mr. Smith’s door, his neighbor.

“Ah Yeontae, hello !” Mr. Smith said as he saw him after opening the door. He looked a little pale. “May I help you ?”

“Mom bought this for you.” He handed him the cake.

“Ah, thank you very much.” His neighbor took it. Suddenly, he touched his nose and there was blood on his fingers.

Yeontae raised his eyebrows at the sight.

“Hm, you should go back home now.” Mr. Smith gave him a little too forced smile.

He smiled back nonetheless. “Goodbye.”

He quickly went back to his house.

“Yeontae, is that you ?” He could hear his mother calling from upstairs. “Don’t forget to throw out your mask and your gloves !”

He sighed while taking them off. “Yes Mom, I know !”

 

 

-

 

 

“Wake up, sweetheart!”

A week had passed. There was worry in his mother’s voice that as a seventeen-year-old, Yeontae couldn’t ignore as she woke his little brother up.

“Here, put your jacket on and take your teddy bear, we’re leaving with Daddy.” She said softly.

“Daddy is here ?”

“Yes, he came back exceptionally and now we’re leaving.” She explained while getting his brother dressed. Yeontae was the one holding the bag with the few clothes she had put in.

And before he had had time to realize it, his mother was dragging them downstairs.

“Here you are !” His father in his military outfit hugged him and his brother. He kissed his mother and patted her baby bump. “We need to go now.”

They got out of the house and an army bus was waiting for them. It was still dark outside and the houses of their neighbors looked empty too.

“Your arms, please.”

His father rolled up his sleeve, then did the same to him and his brother.

“Give your arm, it won’t hurt too much.”

A syringe stung his skin. It hurt.

Suddenly he heard someone screaming. He turned his head to look at his neighbor’s house: the soldiers were tying him up to a stretcher. He was shaking hard. It was dark but he looked so angry, throwing his arms in the air, screaming and grunting indistinctly… And his skin looked so red, as if every blood vessel from his body had suddenly become visible..? It was so weird.

“Your tests are negative.” The soldier who had stung him said.

“Dad, what are they doing to Mr. Smith ?” Yeontae asked.

Their neighbor looked like those people they had shown on the news.

“Don’t look, get in, quickly !” His father grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

“But what are they doing ?”

“Mr. Smith is sick, Yeontae.”

But Yeontae had seen him last week and he wasn’t like that ?

“He’s sick and he’s not himself anymore.”

What was this supposed to mean ? Was it like those people attacking others ?

As the bus drove off, he looked at his house feeling it was probably the last time he would see it.

 

 

They arrived in front of a huge wall. Yeontae didn’t understand when it had been built. There was nothing here a few months ago.

“Please, wait inside of your bus for a soldier to call you. Thank you for your understanding.”

The voice came from speakers. But their bus didn’t stop.

“Dad, are we not stopping ?”

“No Yeontae, this bus collected some officers and their family. It’s not stopping.”

“Oh…”

They arrived at the fence and stopped. The driver showed some papers to the guards then they opened the portal for them.

They passed the main gate built in the wall. This wall was so big, Yeontae was wondering when they had had time to build all of this.

But one sign stroke him as they passed by: “End of quarantine zone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !  
> I'm back with a new fic, a story I've been planning since last summer already ^^ After writing mostly about NCT, time to write about another one of my fave 'groups', Boys24 yay *applause* And none other than my precious Yeonkyu !  
> I hope you'll enjoy it, I don't know about the frequency of updates or the length of the story, as always so yeah.  
> You can hit me up on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ZeiinHao) for updates, questions, short talk, etc.  
> Bye !


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi~!  
> Back with a new chapter already. Hope you'll like it ^^  
> Bye !

 

"Jinkyu ! Come on, get down now !"

Yeontae looked around the forest nervously.

"Someone could see us, Jinkyu !"

"There's no chance, no one ever comes here."

The younger had climbed up a tree and was now trying to look on the other side of the huge wall which was fifty meters away before them.

Yeontae rolled his eyes. If anyone was coming there, they were so screwed.

"Jinkyu, you're gonna hurt yourself !"

"Okay okay…"

The other eventually came down and dusted off his army pants and black tee.

"Nothing interesting really. I don't know what the government is so afraid of." He commented.

"Shhh ! If my father heard you."

Jinkyu looked around.

"Oh look ! The general is not there, too bad !" He exclaimed dramatically while putting his arms around the smaller one’s chest.

"Stop calling him that." Yeontae huffed. "We need to go back to the camp, come on."

The younger kissed his temple. "Do we really have to ?"

"Yes. We have training tomorrow, you know."

"I could train you tonight." He whispered in his ear.

"Gross !"

Jinkyu let out a laugh.

"Okay, let's go then."

 

They walked back together, Jinkyu holding Yeontae against him.

"So what did you see on the other side ?"

"Ah see ! You're curious too!" Jinkyu exclaimed.

"I'm curious to know what our enemy looks like, that's all !"

"Well they have four arms, no fingers and they're ten feet tall."

"Ahah. Ahah. Hilarious."

"No but seriously, I only saw that town which was quite far away but it looked empty, but it doesn't seem any different from what we have here, really."

Yeontae nodded.

"I don't know, the President said we shouldn't trust their appearance because they weren’t really alive and would come back to eradicate us."

"Such a good student." Jinkyu chuckled. "You even learned it word for word."

"I'm the general's son, what did you expect..."

"Nothing less."

 

 

They arrived at the camp a little before dinner.

"Here you are !" Inho called them from their usual table.

"Shut up Inho !" Someone shouted at him from another table.

"YOU shut up !"

Yeontae sighed. Why did his friend have to be so noisy ?

"Anyway, where were you again ?" Yunsol showed them their seats.

"In the forest, doing stuff !" Inho snickered.

"Stuff like what ?" Taeyeon asked curiously.

"Someone cover Taeyeon’s ears please." Jinkyu scoffed.

"Why ?!" The younger boy’s eyes suddenly widened in realization. “Oh. Right.”

Yeontae shook his head. “Y’all have dirty minds.”

“I didn’t say anything !” Yunsol cried out.

"Anyway, how much longer until we finish this ?" Jinkyu whined.

"Our leave is next week." Yeontae answered. "From what my father said at least."

The other one sighed loudly.

Not that any of them found military service particularly exciting.

The country had been divided in two three years ago after being hit by a serious epidemic. The other side of the wall had been put in quarantine. It could sound like an extreme decision but at the time, the virus had spread so fast that the number of infected people who would walk the streets and attack others had become close to uncontrollable.

Yeontae was 17 when his family had moved to the ‘sane’ side of the wall and had never seen how it was on the other side anymore. Month after month, more people had been sent to the quarantine zone until the epidemic had died down. However, the disease had no vaccine and none of them had ever returned.

Frankly speaking, Yeontae didn't even know if there really was anyone still alive there. The government however was convinced of it and always said they would come one day or another to attack this side. Yeontae had learnt it from age 17 as soon as the other side had been put in quarantine and so had it been for his friends and anyone else.

As they were eating while joking around, the chatting gradually lowered. They turned around and noticed the general had entered the place. Silence fell on the cafeteria and everyone stood to attention.

"Soldiers. Next week, some of you will go on leave. I noticed most of you seemed quite carefree these days. Have fun while it lasts because you can never forget that..."

The whole room said it at the same time as him: "...a war is near."

"Yes, a war is near. We don't know when, we don't know where. But we can't afford to forget it.” He pointed his finger at them. “Never forget this."

Yeontae's gaze crossed Jinkyu's who winked at him.

"You're dismissed."

 

 

"Yeontae ?"

"Jinkyu, sleep."

It was late and most of the dorm was already asleep. Except for Jinkyu. Jinkyu always had so many questions on everything.

"What if my parents are still alive on the other side ?"

Yeontae turned around on his mattress and faced the younger. "Jinkyu... I don't know... But maybe it's better not to know ?” He brushed his hair gently. “Would you be ready to face them even if they tried to kill you ?"

"I'm sure it's a lie." Jinkyu scoffed. "I don't believe in propaganda anyway."

The older shrugged. “Okay…”

There was no use in trying to convince him.

“One day, I’ll find them.” He murmured. “Even if I have to go to the other side.”

He looked so determined every time he talked about them. Like someone who had lost his parents at age 16.

“I’ll find them… alive or dead.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Aim!”

Yeontae cocked his gun.

“Shoot!”

He pulled the trigger. The bullet missed the heart of the silhouette that was used as his target. He huffed and ruffled his hair in frustration.

“Yeontae, come here !”

He turned around to see who was calling him.

“The general wants you to go to his office.” The sergeant instructor called once more.

 

He dusted off his clothes as he arrived in front of the general’s shack. Two soldiers were guarding the entrance as always.

“I’m gonna tell him you’re here.” One of them sighed before knocking on the door and getting in.

Yeontae cleared his throat awkwardly. He didn’t know why he had been called. He hoped he hadn’t done anything wrong.

The soldier came back outside. “Go in.”

He nodded and pushed the door open.

“General.” He stood to attention, just in case.

“You don’t have to do that, Yeontae. Come and take a seat.” His father answered, still looking at some papers.

“I know but like… We’re not at home you know, so…” He shrugged before sitting down in front of the desk.

“So…” His father looked up from his paper. “You were supposed to go on leave in four days.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m exceptionally going too. But I’m leaving tonight, so you’ll be coming with me.”

“Oh.” Yeontae gaped. He hadn’t expected this at all. “Is there anything going on..?”

“Why are you asking ?” His father cocked his eyebrow.

“Well usually, if you’re going home, it’s that something more or less serious is happening…”

“I can’t tell you about it, not here. When we’ll be home.” He rubbed his face nervously. “For now, just pack your bags then go back to training, we’ll leave before supper.”

“Alright…”

 

 

“Jinkyu, we’ll meet again soon.”

“Yeah, I know…” The younger shrugged.

“You’ll go on leave in four days, it’s soon.”

“I know.” Jinkyu sat down on the mattress beside him.

Yeontae always felt worried whenever he had to leave the other alone.

“Yeontae !” Taeyeon came inside the dorm. “Your father is outside in his car. I think you guys are leaving now.”

“I’m coming.” The older answered softly.

He then turned back to Jinkyu and hugged him. The younger gave him a short kiss.

“Now go.” He caressed Yeontae’s hair. “Before I force you to stay here with me.”


	3. Chapter 2

 

Yeontae felt a pang in his heart as the car drove off and Jinkyu was staring at him. He turned back and faced the road after they passed the gates of the camp. The formation camp was located in the North East, just before the wall separating them of the quarantine zone.

His father drove in silence across the plain. The fields were dry at this season.

Yeontae was happy to finally be on leave. He had started his army service three months ago but it was his first time going back home. And in a few days, it would be the same for his friends.

The government had launched the military service two years ago and boys between 18 and 25 were called for enlistment by geographical areas. It turned out this year was called the agglomeration of Layxis, his hometown, so that his friends and him had all enlisted at the same time.

And this was how they had all ended up in the only formation camp of the area in the same dorm.

Yeontae didn't really mind being in the army. It only lasted for a year anyway.

 

After an hour and a half, they had finally reached the highway. The highways were divided in four floors piled on one another, making it difficult for the light to reach the inside. Yeontae looked at the sky one last time before the car was plunged into darkness as they drove into one of the four suspended roads. The car got propelled, pressing him against his seat.

After they had reached a steady speed, his father turned on the radio. He would always do that when they were on the highway. A sanitary message was playing but Yeontae wasn't that attentive.

_"If you were to show any of the following symptoms: high fever, inexplicable bleeding from your nose or ears, nausea, disorientation; please call your doctor or the nearest epidemiology center. Although the epidemic seemingly died down, stay vigilant."_

 

 

After a four-hour long trip, they finally arrived in Layxis. The buildings were still the same and the city was still as crowded as three months ago.

Yeontae's father parked the car in their alley and his son was happy to finally being able to get out and stretch his legs.

"It's us, we're home !" His father called while opening the front door.

"Honey, you're here ! And Yeontae, my sweetheart !" His mother hugged the both of them.

She took his bag from his hands.

"You know you could've worn civil clothes, right sweetheart ?" She chuckled.

"Actually he can't. The President wants them to keep their army outfits at all times." His father commented.

"What ?! Even on leave ?" She had indignation in her tone.

"Even on leave."

She rolled her eyes. "So useless. Anyway, come in the living-room, you must be tired."

 

Alex and Kay, his respectively fourteen-year-old and three-year-old brothers were watching TV.

"Boys, look who's there ?" His mother said happily.

Both turned around and Kay ran into his arms.

"Yeontae !"

"Hey !" He held him in his arms.

"You know at school, I told them you were in the army and they said I was too young to have a brother in the army !"

The others chuckled.

"Well, I hope you told them your brother was a big boy then." Yeontae smiled.

His brother nodded aggressively. "Of course !"

"Ah good ! But aren't you too young to be awake this late ?"

"He wanted to see you two." His mother said softly.

"Aw, how cute." His father smiled.

Yeontae put him down and sat down on the couch. He took his phone out of his jacket, not even trying to hide his satisfaction. At the camp they could only have it for 30 minutes after supper, phones were locked the whole day in a box next to the sergeant instructor's office.

 

_Yeontae - 10:35 PM:_

_Hey ! I arrived home safely._

_Miss you_

_Jinkyu - 10:36 PM:_

_Okay good. Don't go to bed too late babe._

_I miss you too !_

 

Yeontae smiled dumbly, not even realizing how wide his smile was.

"Is it Jinkyu again ?" Alex asked.

Yeontae got startled by his brother's question.

"Huh ? Yes. He wanted to be sure we had a safe trip."

Alex nodded, visibly not that convinced. His family knew him and Jinkyu were close but he had never said clearly they were actually together.

"Anyway Alex, did you change your hair color ? Again ?"

"He changed it several times this month !" Kay laughed.

Yeontae shook his head in disbelief. "You're a lost cause."

 

 

"Didn't you have something to tell me, Dad ?" Yeontae asked as he stopped by his father’s office.

"What ?" His father lifted his head from his paper. "Ah yes... Well, I'll tell you later, now it's time to go to bed."

"Okay... But are you sure you're okay ?"

The other nodded but his eyes still showed worry. "Just go to bed, please."

"Alright..."

 

 

-

 

 

This morning when Yeontae got downstairs, his father wasn't there.

"Good morning, sweetheart !"

"Hi Mom... Where's Dad ?"

"Oh, he had an important meeting, he'll be back for lunch, maybe." She said while sipping on her coffee. "Why are you awake that early ?"

He chuckled. "Habits."

"And so, what are you doing today ?"

"I don't know... Chilling around, maybe do some shopping and buy some clothes I won't be able to wear ha !"

His mother laughed a little. "At least today you can, because these clothes are going in the washing machine."

 

 

Yeontae was looking at some clothes absent-mindedly while waiting for his brother to get out of the fitting room. He then checked his phone, knowing he wouldn’t get any texts at this hour of the day.

“Alex, are you done ?”

“Yeah !”

His brother got out with tons of clothes in his arms.

“And who’s gonna pay for that ..?” Yeontae raised his eyebrows.

“You of course.” Alex nonchalantly replied as they were walking over to the counter.

“Me ?!”

“Yes !”

“Are you serious ?”

“Yeontae, just shut up and give your credit card.”

 

As they were leaving the mall, Yeontae noticed two soldiers coming to them.

He pushed his cap a little more on his head to hide his eyes and took a deep breath.

His brother was talking to him but he wasn’t listening.

He knew he was in infraction.

He should’ve insisted to keep them when his mother had put all his army clothes into the washing machine. Why hadn’t he insisted ?

They walked past the soldiers.

They didn’t stop him.

“Yeontae !” Alex nudged him. “Are you even listening ?”

 

 

Yeontae was tired from following his brother around the mall and he hadn’t even bought anything for himself. What you’d do for your siblings…

As he was watching TV with his brothers, their father opened the front door.

“Hey Dad !” in one voice.

He hugged Kay and patted Alex shoulder before turning to his oldest son.

“Yeontae, you’re not wearing your army outfit ?”

“Ah, no… it’s in the washing machine.”

His father nodded before speaking again. “Come with me please.”

Yeontae thought it was weird but then remembered he had something to tell him the day before.

They went into his office and he closed the door behind them.

“Look, I had a meeting with the President and other senators… They want us to organize a survival training. It would be quite different from the ones we had with the two previous promotions.”

“Hm hm..?” Yeontae wasn’t sure to understand where this was going.

“It would be some sort of exploration mission. They asked me to send the ten best trainees… as a test…” His father’s expression seemed so serious, too serious. “You and some of your friends are among them.”

“Okay, but why are you telling me that ..?”

“Because they specified that…” His father’s lip slightly quivered. “…they wanted this mission to take place on the other side…”

Yeontae gasped in shock.

“…in the quarantine zone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone~!  
> HOW COME it's already been a month since the last update, WOW ! I'm sorry ! :/ (I was sick again)  
> I can't promise I'll update more often but I'll try my best.  
> Hope you'll still enjoy this chapter and give me your thoughts because your comments make my day !  
> See you *chu*


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi~!  
> Back already because why not, and also because I don't want to leave this story hanging too much hm hm  
> Enjoy :)

“In the quarantine zone ? Like… for real ?!”

Yeontae’s mind was in a blur. Thoughts kept rushing before he could figure out any of them.

“Who ? Who is going ?!”

“As I told you, the ten best trainees of the camp.” His father ruffled his hair nervously. “That means you. That means Jinkyu. Inho. And you’ll recognize some of the others obviously.”

He didn’t know what to say or how to react. After a long minute of silence, he finally spoke.

“Okay. Who’ll be our leader ?”

“Instructor Kim Hyeonjin.” His father answered sternly. “It’ll only last a few days.”

Yeontae nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’m not letting you go if you’re not in good hands.”

 

 

-

 

 

Yeontae was waiting for his friends and Jinkyu at the station where the army bus was supposed to drop them. He was in his trainee outfit as he was supposed to be. He felt happy and nervous at the same time while playing with the hem of his black tee.

The bus stopped and a dozen young people got down in their army outfits. His friends were among them.

Jinkyu smiled as he saw him. Yeontae felt all fuzzy on the inside.

The taller boy put his bag down and took him in his arms, lifting him up.

“Jinkyu !”

The other’s arms were encircling his waist so tight.

“Put me down !”

Jinkyu shook his head while looking straight at him. Was it happiness in his eyes ? Because at this very moment, Yeontae was pretty sure that was what his own gaze showed.

“Sorry to disturb your rom com moment but we’re still here !” Inho snapped.

Yeontae turned his head to look at their friends who were standing there, their bags on the shoulder, Yunsol covering Taeyeon’s eyes and Inho being on the phone.

“Why are y’all always covering my eyes like I’m some kind of virgin ?!” Taeyeon cried out while pushing Yunsol away.

Yeontae sighed as the younger finally put him down.

“I can’t even enjoy reuniting with my little man in peace !” Jinkyu frowned at Inho.

‘Little man’, Yeontae didn’t feel offended but this was classic Jinkyu.

“Did you eat cheese or what ?” Yunsol scoffed. “Anyway, let’s head home, I’m worn out.”

 

Inho had come back at his parents’ but Jinkyu, Yunsol and Taeyeon were roommates. On the way to their apartment, Yeontae’s mind couldn’t focus on anything else than what his father had told him the day before.

“Babe, you okay ?”

“Huh ?”

Jinkyu was giving him a questioning look. He nodded hastily but wasn’t that convincing.

“You sure ..?”

“Yeah ! Of course…” He hummed hesitantly.

 

As the four of them arrived at the flat, Yunsol threw his combat boots away and started undressing in the middle of the living room.

“Yunsol, what even ?!” Taeyeon yelled at him. “Go to your room if you wanna do that, you crazy nudist !”

“Oh come on !”

“Get out of here !”

Yunsol laughed and lifted the younger up, Taeyeon hitting him while the other was bringing him to his room.

“YUNSOL I SWEAR !”

Jinkyu shook his head in disbelief. “You see what I have to put up with ?”

Yeontae couldn’t hold in his laugh.

“Anyway… Didn’t you have something to tell me ?”

The older one’s eyes widened at the sudden question. “W-what ..? No… I don’t know…”

“Come here.” Jinkyu put his arm over his shoulders and dragged him to his room.

“No, wait !”

He forced him to sit down on the bed and slammed the door closed.

“So, what is going on ?”

Yeontae looked down. “It’s just…”

Jinkyu had knelt before him and was looking at him softly.

“My father said they’re gonna organize a survival training… it’ll be an exploration mission…”

“Exploration ..? Where ?”

Yeontae sighed. “… On the other side.”

“Oh wow !” Jinkyu gasped.

“Yeah I know…” He sighed louder. “And they’re sending the ten best trainees of the camp… as a test.”

The other sat on the bed next to him.

“And guess who are in those ten ..?” Yeontae laughed bitterly. “Us two.”

Jinkyu’s eyes widened in surprise.

“And Inho.”

“Ha !” The younger let himself fall on the bed, dragging the other with him so that they were lying beside one another.

“Of all our friends, it had to be the ‘screams like a dolphin’ slash ‘almost made me deaf’ one.” He whispered in Yeontae’s ear, his arms around his waist.

Yeontae burst out laughing. “You silly !”

“But for real, that sounds quite… hazardous ?”

“Right.”

“But don’t worry, babe. I’m not letting anything happen to you.” Jinkyu held him closer and pecked his lips.

Yeontae sighed in his embrace.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Jinkyu, let me live !”

“Nope.”

Yeontae sighed loudly. “Give me that remote.”

“You said I could choose the show.” Jinkyu snorted, the older above him.

“I don’t remember saying that, no.”

They were on the couch of Yeontae’s house, fighting over the remote control when the door opened.

It was Alex. When he noticed them, lying on the couch, his brother on top of Jinkyu, he immediately went to the stairs.

“I’ll just go to my room, bye.”

“Alex ? Alex, wait !”

“Get a room, Yeontae !” He heard his brother’s voice from upstairs.

He was mortified while Jinkyu couldn’t help but laugh.

“You think it’s funny ?!”

The younger tried to show a straight face. “Yes…?”

Yeontae rolled his eyes.

“Come on, it’s not like your family didn’t expect it.”

“Well I didn’t tell them… yet.”

“Well now you won’t have to do it anymore.” Jinkyu chuckled while caressing his hair. “Alex will do it for you haha !”

“Rah shut up !”

 

 

“It’s so nice that you’re here with us, Jinkyu.” Yeontae’s mother smiled from the other side of the table. “It’s been a while since the last time I’ve seen you.”

Jinkyu had stayed for dinner and had eaten with Yeontae and his family -except for his father who wasn’t home yet as often.

“Yes, that’s true.” Jinkyu smiled back while glancing at Yeontae.

The older blushed and stared at his fingers awkwardly. He could feel his boyfriend’s fixed gaze on him which didn’t help him to keep his cool.

“Yeontae, sweetheart, go help your brother with the dishes.”

He looked at his mother with wide eyes but obeyed nonetheless, leaving her and Jinkyu alone at the dining table.

He brought a few empty plates back to the kitchen where Alex was filling the dishwasher. While helping him, he was trying to hear glimpses of the conversation that was taking place in the other room. In vain.

“What are you doing ?” He heard a scoff.

“Huh ? Nothing !”

His brother gave him a knowing look. “You know who they’re talking about, right ?”

Yeontae frowned.

“Okay okay…” Alex smirked and went back to what he was doing. “Just saying.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey hey ! Just warning that there's a short smut around the end.

_[BGM: YouTube[playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMHmFk1CIj0wxqEF4p0oBQ_umjHFuNNV_)]_

 

“I can’t believe your father took it so well ?” Yunsol cried out.

“And I thought he hated Jinkyu ?” Inho added, eyebrows raised.

Yeontae’s parents now knew about him and Jinkyu. Saying they expected it would be an understatement, which was a relief because the couple didn’t have to hide anymore -at least at home.

“Hate is a bit too strong.” Jinkyu snickered.

“He doesn’t hate him, he’s wary.” Yeontae corrected their friend.

“Wow, now that makes a huge difference.” Yunsol scoffed.

“Anyway…” Taeyeon rolled his eyes at the other. “It’s great that you told them, you’ve been together for how long ?”

“Ten months.” Jinkyu replied without an ounce of hesitation.

Yeontae smiled at him while caressing his thigh. He had really no idea it would end up like this when he had met Jinkyu at a college party less than a year and half ago.

Thinking it had all started as a one night stand.

 

 

_Yeontae had no idea why he had come here. He knew his parents were very worried. Frankly speaking, he was too. The government had just allowed universities to hold parties again and he was there only because Inho had insisted._

_So here he was, 19 years old, just starting his 2 nd year, wearing his face mask and gloves and waiting in the line of a venue he was scared to enter._

_“Hm, excuse me ?”_

_Yeontae snapped out of it. “Huh ?”_

_This tall guy with brown hair and a grey mask was calling him it seemed but why ?_

_“Your phone is ringing.”_

_Yeontae furrowed his eyebrows and patted his pockets to find his phone buzzing._

_“Ah, I’m sorry…” He muttered._

_“No problem, I just thought maybe it was important.” The tall guy’s eyes crinkled._

_“Thank you…” He pulled down his mask and smiled shyly before picking up the call. “Yeah Inho ?”_

_“Where are you ?!”_

_“Waiting in line ?”_

_“Ah okay, I thought you would’ve chickened out and left me alone in this.”_

_“No…” He rolled his eyes. The tall guy chuckled and Yeontae could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. “Why would I do that, I promised I would come.”_

_“Just wanted to be sure. Anyway, I’ll be waiting for you near the sunbeds !”_

_Inho then hung up. Yeontae sighed and put his phone back into his pocket._

_“Hi ! Your arm please.”_

_It was already his turn to get tested. He pulled his sleeve up to get his arm sting._

_He waited for the results while looking at his hands awkwardly._

_“Negative, you’re fine, you can go in.”_

_He gave a small nod and got inside._

_He walked through a dim lit corridor. A loud music was already echoing when he reached the changing rooms._

_As Yeontae arrived in the main room after getting changed and locking up his things, the place was already crowded despite the ‘early’ hour. His college had chosen this night club that was well-known for its dance floor which was nothing else than a huge pool._

_So here he was, flashlights blinding him, music booming in his ears, a smell of disinfectant which he guessed came from the mist spraying the room and only wearing his blue swim shorts._

_He looked for Inho while trying to cover his chest with his arms. It felt weird wearing so little clothing when he had been used to cover every inch of skin for more than a year._

_He should’ve said no. He could’ve stayed at home after all. It would’ve been cool, right ? Miles better for sure._

_He took a few steps in direction of the sunbeds, his skin already feeling moist._

_“Yeontae ! Finally !” He gasped when Inho grabbed him by the shoulders. “How long does it take you to put a swimsuit on ? Come on, let’s go dance !”_

_Yeontae felt way too hot here in the middle of the pool, with water almost up to his waist and people dancing and shouting. Inho looked fine though, laughing at his friend Inpyo exaggerated moves._

_The crowd was going all out, drinking, dancing, making out, touching... As if the stress of the past year of epidemic was unleashed all at once._

_“Yeontae, try to have fun, you’re ruining my mood !” Inho shouted over the music._

_He rolled his eyes at him. “I’m gonna get a drink.”_

_He wanted to relax, but he couldn’t forget about the virus. Even here, when he was covered in chlorinated water and disinfecting mist. Plus, he wasn’t as outgoing as Inho or his friend._

_“Hey you !”_

_He was waiting for his drink at the bar when he heard the familiar voice. He turned his head to look at its owner and froze: a tall handsome brown haired guy in black floral swim shorts was facing him. And such a handsome boy had actually called HIM ?_

_“You’re the guy from the queue, right ?”_

_And he had a deep voice ! And he was talking to him, he was talking to him ?!_

_Yeontae’s words were trapped in his throat._

_“So… did you find your friend ? I mean, the one on the phone ?”_

_Yeontae nodded awkwardly. “Yeah…” He managed to force out in a low voice. “I did, well he found me haha…”_

_Awkwardness level: Yeontae._

_“Oh, cool then.”_

_The bartender put a glass in front of him._

_“What are you drinking ?” The tall guy asked. “Is that vodka ?”_

_“N-no- YES !” Why did he shout ?! “I mean, yes, with lemon ?”_

_The other chuckled before ordering. “The same, please.”_

_If Yeontae could find a corner to hide for the rest of the night, that would be great._

_“I’m Jinkyu by the way. And you are…?”_

_“Yeontae.” He stuttered. “But I’ve never seen you in college before, you’re a 2 nd year ?”_

_“Ah no, I’m a 1 st year, I’m 18.” Jinkyu chuckled again._

_“Ah…”_

_Jinkyu got his drink and walked away from the crowded bar, Yeontae following him. But what for ?_

_“Cheers !” Jinkyu exclaimed before downing his drink. “Now your turn.”_

_“I-I can’t do this…”_

_“Of course you can.” The taller one snorted._

_He winked and Yeontae felt his cheeks blushing. He finished his glass and put it back on the table._

_“Yay !” Jinkyu was clapping his hands and laughing. “Not bad.”_

_Yeontae had no idea where Inho was at this very moment, but he couldn’t care less._

_He felt hot but couldn’t figure out if it was because of the alcohol or because of Jinkyu dancing next to him in the middle of the pool._

_Jinkyu was holding his hand while they were jumping and dancing messily, water splashing everywhere. Yeontae didn’t even notice there were other people dancing around them. He couldn’t take his eyes off him._

_The other pulled him closer to him and Yeontae felt hot and awkward, pressed against his chest._

_Yeontae felt burning hot despite the cold plastic sunbed under him._

_Jinkyu’s hands cupping his face, Jinkyu’s body against his, Jinkyu’s tongue in his mouth._

_And his rushed heartbeat._

_Yeontae tightened his fingers around the pillow._

_Jinkyu was kissing his back while giving long deep thrusts into him, his hands gripping his waist and holding him firmly._

_Yeontae was panting, his body shaking under the taller one. Every touch gave him goosebumps and made him shiver._

_He was trying to hold back his moans but Jinkyu’s heavy breathing, Jinkyu’s lips, Jinkyu’s thrusts were making him crazy._

_The other grabbed him by the nape and leaned forward to press their moist lips together, nibbling on his lower lip in between kisses._

_This was making him crazy._

_Yeontae slipped his tongue in Jinkyu’s mouth and the taller started thrusting again, getting a surprised moan from him._

_He felt the other one’s hand wrapping around his erection and moaned even more. He felt so sensitive he was shaking, Jinkyu stroking him and giving small kisses and licks on his face._

_Oh my._

_He came, pressing his face in Jinkyu’s pillow. Jinkyu came shortly after him and fell on the bed next to him, panting._

_Yeontae couldn’t believe what he had just done. But it felt so good ? He didn’t know what he was thinking anymore._

_Jinkyu was making him crazy._

 

“Your relationship is so great, when will I ?” Taeyeon said dramatically.

“What are you saying, you can have me if you want ?” Yunsol rested his head on the smaller one’s shoulder.

“Eh ? All you want is an armrest.” Taeyeon scoffed.

“What ?!” The other feigned indignation.

Inho let out his infamous high-pitched laugh.

Yeontae looked at Jinkyu and their eyes met. Jinkyu leaned forward to get closer to him and whispered in his ear.

“Now kiss.”

Yeontae burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone !  
> It's been... two weeks, so we're doing better at updating, aren't we ? hm anyway, I hope you enjoyed this flashback, because we needed that Yeonkyu to survive.  
> Give me your impressions, comments make my day :)  
> Bye~!


	6. Chapter 5

Their week of leave had passed faster than Yeontae had thought and before he could tell, they were already back to the training camp.

That morning, Yeontae’s eyes shot open at the sound of the siren.

“Trainees must be ready and standing to attention in 15 minutes.”

He felt like breaking the speakers into pieces. It was way too early for this.

“Babe, move.” He heard Jinkyu’s husky voice from above him.

He was standing next to his bed. How was he already awake and dressed ?!

The younger winked then threw clothes at him.

“Good morning to you too…” Yeontae sighed in a whiny tone.

Suddenly Jinkyu had his face right in front of his. “Go shower, babe.”

He then caressed his cheek before sitting next to him to lace his boots.

Saying Yeontae was a little flustered was a euphemism. He wanted the other to kiss him so badly but everyone else was still in the dorm, getting dressed or making their bed.

“Yeontae, move, you sleepy head !” He heard Inho shouting at him.

And now he wasn’t sure what was worse between him and the speakers.

 

 

The sergeant instructor was staring at the trainees as they were all aligned in the yard in front of him.

“Soldiers, I’m gonna call the ten best trainees in age order and they’ll come with me: Jung Yeontae, Lee Sangwook…”       

Yeontae understood that what he had dreaded was happening today.

“Hwang Inho, Tak Jinkyu…”

His mind was blank.

“The others are going to their training as usual. You better work hard, particularly the ones who just came back because I don’t want any lazybones !”

The rest of the trainees left the yard, leaving only the ten of them.

“Soldiers, come with me.”

They followed the sergeant instructor in silence. Only the boots scratching the ground could be heard.

Yeontae felt Jinkyu’s hand pressing his for a split second. And it reassured him a little because now he knew the younger knew he was worried about this mission.

Jinkyu knew how Yeontae needed him in this very moment.

And that was enough.

 

The instructor left them in a meeting room where another officer already was, looking through the window. He looked younger than the others and probably wasn’t more than 23 or 24.

The ten boys stayed in line without moving an inch.

“I’m instructor Kim Hyeonjin.” He eventually turned around and faced them. “But from now on, you’ll just call me Kim.”

Yeontae gulped.

“No rank, no ‘Sir’, just Kim.”

He sounded so serious.

“Anyway, you’ve been chosen because you’re the ten trainees who ranked the highest during evaluations.”

Yeontae took a quick look to the side: Jinkyu was still next to him. He felt a little less nervous.

“The government wants you to serve as an experiment. You won’t be able to talk about what you’re doing here with the others. You can’t tell anything.”

Oh well…

“Tomorrow, we’ll go on an exploration mission in the quarantine zone.”

Gasps around him.

“Calm down, if you remember your training and do as I say, everything’s gonna be fine.”

Yeontae looked at the others: they didn’t seem that reassured.

“Excuse me, Sir- hm I mean, Kim ?”

One of the boys had lifted his hand.

“Yes Giseok.”

“I... I can barely hold still while shooting so how is it gonna be fine ?”

Kim raised his eyebrows. “Aren’t you in top 10 ?”

Giseok gulped but nodded nonetheless.

Yeontae remembered him: a smart guy but unable to hold a gun properly. He had probably ended up there because of his results at the theoretical tests.

“Anyway, I’ve observed all of you. I know your weaknesses… and your strengths.” Kim looked outside. “But for now, follow me, I have things to show you.”

 

 

They arrived at the armory. Yeontae had no idea they would ever see even a glimpse of what was inside. The soldiers guarding the entrance opened the door for them and they got inside.

They followed Kim, corridor after corridor and finally stopped in a room. Military suits were hanged there.

“Sit down and listen carefully.”

Kim switched on the wall screen then looked at them.

“What you see here is a contaminated man: pale, purplish blood vessels visible all over his skin. If you see one, what should you do ?”

“Shoot ?” One of the boys said tentatively.

Kim shook his head. “See, when I told you to remember your training, that’s where I lied: forget about this part.”

Yeontae furrowed his eyebrows.

“Unless they attack you, you don’t shoot them. And IF they attack you, never shoot to kill.” The leader stopped in front of the one who had replied. “Understood ?”

The other nodded nervously.

“This is an exploration mission, which means we won’t attack anyone, we’ll only observe.”

Yeontae looked at Jinkyu. He seemed very interested by what was said.

“These outfits behind you, they’re the ones you’ll be wearing tomorrow for this mission. The camouflage system is new so don’t be surprised at first.” Kim went on. “The weapons you’ll have are locked in here.”

A transparent safe was on the left side of the room. The rifles inside looked more elaborated than the ones they were training with.

“There are only nine ..?” Inho asked.

Kim nodded. “No firearm for Giseok.”

 

 

After training the whole day with their new weapons, Kim finally dismissed them. Yeontae felt so tired, and it had only been a day. And they hadn’t even put a foot on the other side.

“Jinkyu… can we just go back now ?”

The younger had climbed up his tree and was staring in the distance, above the wall.

“Jinkyu !”

He eventually got down and when he finally reached the ground, they heard something… like footsteps ?

Jinkyu pushed Yeontae behind bushes, the other bringing him in his fall.

The guard passed by their hideout without a word. Yeontae was holding his breath, Jinkyu on top of him.

The footsteps then slowly faded away to finally disappear completely.

He caught his breath while Jinkyu was just staring at him quietly.

“What ?”

He started laughing.

“What was funny in that ?!” The older hissed.

“It’s just, you looked like you were in apnea.”

“Rah !”

Jinkyu, still on top of him, gently removed his hair off Yeontae’s eyes.

“Babe, maybe going on the other side is a chance actually.”

“Ha ! No kidding...” He furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m serious. What if…”

Yeontae sat up, the other crouching on top of his legs.

“What if my parents are alive… and they’re somewhere out there.” He pointed at the wall. “This could be my chance ! I need to try and find them… No, I will find them !”

Yeontae sighed and cupped his cheeks. “What if they’re not ..?”

“Babe… I need to know the truth. It kills me to live every day of my life not knowing what happened to them.” His voice broke at the end of his sentence.

“I know…”

“Maybe they’re dead but if they’re alive, they can’t get out of here, but I can go in and show them I’m fine and I’ve never forgotten them.”

His eyes had become red.

“Baby, no…” Yeontae held him against his chest. “Okay, okay… You know I’ll support you in whatever you do…”

He started rocking him gently.

“I’ll follow you wherever you go…”

 

 

That night when the dorm was asleep, Yeontae couldn’t help but worry about what was to come and what could happen.

_“It’ll only last a few days.”_

That was what his father had said. But what could happen in just a few days...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey hey !  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And we're getting down to business ^^  
> You can leave your impressions and thoughts or on Twitter.  
> Till next time ! :)


	7. Chapter 6

 

The next morning, they had gathered in the armory to get changed and take their weapons. Their outfits were different from their training clothes: more elaborated, completely black with more pieces of clothing.

Yeontae had put his bulletproof vest on and was now struggling with his jacket. Jinkyu snickered but helped him with the zipper.

“Don’t forget your gloves.” He winked before going back to his own jacket.

“Okay boys, we’re leaving now.” Kim exclaimed. “Put your masks and helmets on. I don’t want to see an inch of skin.”

The trainees did as ordered. Yeontae adjusted his face mask then his helmet’s visor. It was tinted so you couldn’t get blinded.

“Don’t forget that this outfit is completely airtight, unless you take off your mask or your helmet, you can’t be contaminated.” Kim explained. “For that to happen, you have to be in contact with someone contaminated. Like, direct contact.”

He then put his mask and helmet on. “Now take your weapons, we’re out.”

Yeontae heard his voice inside his own helmet.

“You have a communication and localization system inside the helmet. So believe me when I say you better not take it off under any circumstances.” Kim commented while walking through the armory’s corridors, the trainees following him.

Yeontae wasn’t used to this outfit but tried to keep up nonetheless.

“What about the camouflage system, Kim ?” One of the boys asked.

“Good question Sangwook. You have nothing to do, it’ll activate itself once the suit is exposed to daylight. Just press that button on your jacket’s collar to activate it at night.”

Yeontae sighed. He’ll really have to get used to hearing their voices in his helmet.

 

As Kim opened the door of the armory and light hit his suit, he disappeared.

Yeontae looked at Jinkyu anxiously.

“Where did he go ?” Inho cried out.

“Boys, I’m still here, just come outside so I can close the door.” They heard Kim’s voice.

Jinkyu patted Yeontae’s back a little then went outside, the other following him. As they were in broad daylight, he couldn’t see him anymore.

“Jinkyu ! Jinkyu ?!” He looked around him, trying not to panic. “Where are the others ?”

He looked at his own outfit but he couldn’t see it either. Had he disappeared ?! How ?

“Yeontae, we’re all here.” Kim sighed. “Press the same button on your jacket’s collar.”

They all appeared out of nowhere.

“Anyway… Giseok will keep the tablet.” Their leader shook his head. “Since I need to hold my weapon.”

“Me ..?”

“Yes.” He replied. “I told you I knew your weaknesses AND your strengths.”

 

 

“Okay, here we are.” Kim said as they stopped in front of the wall.

There was a reinforced gate and soldiers guarding it. But it wasn’t the main gate. Yeontae had no idea there actually were these kinds of secondary entrances in the wall.

They opened the door and let them go inside some sort of tunnel. Yeontae looked above them: thousands of girders crisscrossed up until who knows where.

“Is this how it looks like inside the wall ?” Jinkyu asked.

“Yes.” Kim nodded. “But keep the shocked faces for later because…”

Another reinforced gate.

“…the quarantine zone is right behind this door.”

 

Daylight blinded him as the last gate closed the wall behind the group. Their camouflage was on so that they were all completely invisible.

Yeontae looked around him: trees and tall grass. Nothing that different from their side.

“Okay boys, we’re on the other side. Giseok turned the thermal vision on for everyone, so that we can all see each other.” Kim said in a low voice. “Remember what I told you, if you see someone, don’t shoot unless it’s necessary.”

Yeontae thought it was very weird to see everything in blue, yellow and red but guessed the mission was dangerous enough to require this type of equipment. Still, it hurt his eyes a little.

Only once they were covered by the trees and were sure they were alone, Kim let them turn off their camouflage which Yeontae was grateful for. He really didn’t think thermal vision could hurt the eyes that much.

“What are we even looking for ?” Inho sighed.

“Shut up if you don’t know what an exploration mission is.” Kim scoffed.

One of the boys snorted and their leader turned his head to look at him, making him hush.

“Stay alert because we don’t want them to know we’re here, got it ?”

“Yes Sir.” Unanimously.

“What did I say about calling me Sir ?” He probably had a scowl behind his tinted visor. “Okay never mind, stay focused.”

 

 

After walking the whole day throughout the forest, alternating between turning their camouflage and thermal vision on and off, with Giseok noting stuff in the tablet, without seeing anyone else, the sun was finally starting to set.

They walked until they reached an empty clearing and turned the camouflage on once again.

“Okay, you two !” Kim pointed at Inho and another guy Yeontae had forgotten the name of. “Go check around before we set up the camp.”

The two quickly left, disappearing among the trees.

“Now everyone keeps quiet.”

Yeontae looked to the side and could see Jinkyu was standing right beside him; even with the thermal vision, he knew it was him. And it reassured him.

Minutes passed by in silence. Until a voice got heard in their helmets.

“Everything’s clear.”

“Great, you can turn off the camouflage.” Kim said. “The ones who have tents in their backpack, pull them out.”

They did as told and threw them to the ground. The two tents unfolded on their own. Kim clicked on something on the tablet and they both disappeared.

“Woah !” Giseok exclaimed. “They have the same camouflage system as us, that’s so cool !”

“Anyway, we’re gonna eat then Sangwook will be on first watch.” Kim said while opening the entry.

 

 

-

 

 

The next day roughly went the same: they explored a few abandoned buildings, still kilometers away from the closest town to avoid any other human beings.

After they were done eating, some immediately went to sleep in their tent.

“Giseok, here take this.” Kim said while handing him a rifle.

“A-are you sure ?” The younger one stuttered.

“Well, you’re on watch so you should be armed. But don’t kill anyone.”

“O-okay…”

“And boys ?” Kim turned to Yeontae, Jinkyu and Inho who were still outside. “Are you going to sleep or…?”

“Yes, yes, soon.”

The officer nodded before leaving into the tent he was sharing with four other trainees -not them thankfully.

Inho rubbed his face. “I’m taking the shift after Giseok, ugh…”

“Well someone’s got to do it.” Jinkyu scoffed.

“I’d rather sleep !” He whispered loudly.

“Then we’d all die because you didn’t want to stay awake for two hours.”

Yeontae looked at Giseok who was trying to keep a straight face while the other two were bickering.

“Guys, let’s just go to sleep.” He stood up, cutting them off.

 

 

Yeontae opened his eyes slowly. They were not adjusted to the darkness yet but he was sure he had heard something moving.

The sleeping bag wasn’t enough to keep him from the cold, even with his jacket, gloves and boots on. Still, he sat up and went to pat Jinkyu’s shoulder beside him. But his hand was met with padded floor instead.

“Jinkyu ?” He whispered.

Suddenly, a ray of moonlight blinded him through the half open entry and he saw a long silhouette getting out of the tent.

“Jinkyu ?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Hi~!_  
>  I'm sorry it's been so long, I've had personal issues and I really needed time to get back to it (if you're interested, I didn't even feel like following my fave groups, so yeah). I hope you like this and maybe I'll update my other fic soon, who knows. (Again, I'm not giving up on my stories, I just need some time)  
> Till next time ! ^^' 


	8. Chapter 7

 

Yeontae felt panic rising inside of him. He grabbed his mask and followed the silhouette outside while trying not to wake the others up.

“Jinkyu ?!”

“He went this way.”

He almost jumped in fear at the whispered voice. “Inho ?”

“Hm, who else ?” His friend, who was sitting on the ground in front of the invisible tents with a rifle in hand, gave him a fixed look. “Anyway, he went this way.” He repeated, still in a whisper.

“What is he thinking ?” Yeontae asked more to himself than the other one, trying to keep his voice low.

Inho shrugged.

“I’m gonna get him. Please-“

“I haven’t seen anything.” His friend interrupted him while gesturing him to go.

He mouthed a ‘thank you’ before running after his boyfriend.

 

It didn’t take Yeontae long to catch up on him.

“Jinkyu !” He grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Yeontae ?!” The other whispered, rifle in his back, eyes wide, visibly surprised to see him. “What are you doing here ?”

“I could ask you the same !” Yeontae whisper yelled. “Have you lost your mind ?!”

Jinkyu took his mask off and stared into his eyes. “Look, I’m going to the village.”

“What ?!”

“I’m gonna find my parents.”

Yeontae’s head was spinning both from running in the cold and from the sudden surge of fear. Jinkyu couldn’t possibly be serious ? Jinkyu couldn’t leave him like that ?

“What if you get into trouble ?” He murmured.

“You can stay here if you want.”

And let him go alone ? And get injured ? Or worse ?

“Are you serious ?” He cried out. “I’m not letting you go alone, you fool.”

“Then you’re going with an armed fool.” Jinkyu flashed him a smile before putting his mask back on.

 

 

After running throughout the trees, the village was finally in sight.

“My parents’ house isn’t too far so we’ll be fast.”

Jinkyu had planned to leave during Inho’s watch to keep this whole night out a secret. But the downside of it was that they only had two hours to get there, look for his parents, then go back to the camp without anyone knowing. And it had already taken them 45 minutes to get there…

“Here we are.”

Jinkyu was aiming in front of him with his rifle, the couple walking side by side. The houses were wrapped in darkness and the place was horribly quiet. Yeontae might well look everywhere around them frenetically, there was nothing and nobody in sight.

“Jinkyu, I don’t-”

“Shh !”

The other had stopped in front of a small house. The door was ajar and a window was broken. Yeontae gulped.

“Jinkyu, what if-”

“What ?!” He snapped. “What if my parents aren’t there ?”

‘What if your parents are infected and attack us’ sounded more like what had crossed Yeontae’s mind, but he kept his mouth shut. He could feel his heart beating against his ribcage and it was probably the same for his boyfriend when he slowly pushed the door open.

No one.

Although the destroyed pieces of furniture and broken glass all over the floor of the living-room were a sign of someone being there at some point.

Jinkyu sighed. The dust filling the air at each of their steps was enough to drown the tiny glimmer of hope he had in his eyes a little earlier. Yeontae could feel his own heart aching for him.

“Come on.”

He then ran up the stairs, the other one trying his best to follow his pace.

“Jinkyu, wait !”

There was more dust around them as Jinkyu slammed the doors open one after another, each one leading to an umpteenth empty room.

“Jinkyu !”

He didn’t listen, emptying out the closets and throwing scattered things on the floor.

“Jinkyu please !”

He then ran back downstairs. More stuff flying around the living room.

“Jinkyu, stop !” Yeontae threw his arms around his chest in a desperate attempt to calm his rage. “I beg of you !”

They fell on their knees, Yeontae still holding onto Jinkyu. The room was now dead silent, with more broken stuff and papers all over the floor and dust flying around them.

“There’s…” The other took his face in his hands. “No one is there…”

Yeontae didn’t know what to say. Suddenly he felt so out of place with his living mother and living father and living brothers.

“They’re…” His boyfriend’s voice broke. “gone..?”

He didn’t know what else to do. Words couldn’t reach his lips and they felt useless anyway.

They stayed that way for a little while before Jinkyu sighed and they decided to leave.

 

As they came back to the front door, they looked at the house one last time. This house where Jinkyu had grown up and lived with his parents. This house filled with memories that was now nothing else but a ruin.

Yeontae had never seen the other this distressed and lost. He himself felt helpless. What could he do now ?

That was when his eyes met with a flyer in a dusty corner.

“Jinkyu.”

“What ?”

“Look.” He pointed at it.

Jinkyu crouched and took the flyer.

“If you have or suspect you have been infected, please join…” He read slowly. “A quarantine camp…? What for ?”

“To take care of the infected people... I guess ?”

A slight frown on Jinkyu’s face.

“We didn’t go to my city yet…” Yeontae sighed. “Maybe it’s there…?”

“… you think so ?” The other replied in a small voice.

“Maybe… We should try again later ?”

A faint smile painted Jinkyu’s face. “You’re for real ?”

“Sure, we still have time.” Yeontae gently stroked his hair.

His boyfriend stood up and pulled him close. He sighed in the warmth of his embrace.

“Thank you.” Jinkyu murmured in his ear.

“What for ?” He whispered.

“For being there…” He pecked his lips. “For being you.”

Yeontae smiled and kissed him back, running his fingers through his hair. He felt warm inside despite the cold breeze brushing his skin and making him shiver. Jinkyu lifted him up without parting their lips and at this very moment, it felt like they were floating. As if it was only the two of them and nothing else existed.

“I love you.” Yeontae breathed out, fiddling with the other one’s hair. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Jinkyu crinkled his eyes shyly, his cheeks red. “So much more.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi hi~!   
> It's been a while I know, but I'm finally updating one of my fics ^^' I'm kinda busy + life is complicated and I'm doing the best I can.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for being so patient.  
> Till next time ! :)


	9. Chapter 8

 It was when Kim opened the flap of their tent and yelled at them to wake up that Yeontae realized, eyelids glued shut, that the next day had come a lot earlier than he had expected. He slowly looked up, a ray of sun reaching his eyes despite all the trees surrounding the clearing they had settled in. He turned to the side: Jinkyu was already getting dressed.

It didn’t seem like anyone had noticed their little night getaway. Thankfully.

They had come back to the camp before the end of Inho’s shift without running into anyone on the way which Yeontae had found quite odd. So far, the quarantine zone did not look anything like what they had been told on their side of the wall.

“Yeontae, stop slacking !”

He flinched at his leader’s snarl and quickly grabbed his clothes.

 

 

Hours had passed. The trainees had split, Kim sending them in pairs to explore some more. Yeontae and Jinkyu were together, roaming around the area. Even after reaching the border of the forest where hair grass and wild wheat had grown, untamed, there was not a living soul. So much for exploring the quarantine zone…

“Okay everyone, gather back to the camp.” Kim called them through the communication device of their helmets. “I know it’s early, but we’re done for today.”

“YES, finally !” Jinkyu lifted his fist up in the air. “All those trees were getting boring.”

Yeontae snorted loudly. “You seriousl-”

Gunshot.

“AAAH !”

Both got on alert, weapons raised up, surprised by the unforeseen noises.

“What even ?!” The older exclaimed, adjusting his mask.

Jinkyu shrugged, his rifle ready to shoot as they ran over to where the sound had come from.

“CHANI !”

Yeontae didn’t know this voice.

 

When they arrived, the scene unfolding before their eyes was both scary and unexpected : one of their teammates in his all black apparel aiming at something, his hands contracted on the grip of his rifle, the tinted visor of his helmet and his mask preventing from seeing his face; and a few meters in front of him, two young men in the grass.

“Don’t shoot, man !” Jinkyu shouted at the dumbfounded boy, his mask tight on his mouth.

“Ji-Jin-Jink-kyu…?” He seemed petrified.

“Kyuhyun ?” Yeontae called hesitantly. He thought he had recognized the voice, but he wasn’t too sure.

“Kyuhyun, please listen to me.” Jinkyu went on, voice firm.

They couldn’t see Kyuhyun’s face, but his hands were betraying him: shaking badly, holding onto his weapon as if his life depended on it.

“Th-th-they-they-” He stammered, voice hoarse.  

Yeontae risked a glance to the side to the two guys on the ground: one of them was holding the other close, whimpering in fear.

“Chani !” His voice trembling. “Chani, it’s-it’s okay, you’ll be fine…!”

‘Chani’s’ leg didn’t look too good though, blood staining his pants.

“Man, stop ! Lower your gun !” Jinkyu was trying to disarm their teammate. “Why would you shoot at people, Kyuhyun ?!”

Yeontae turned back to the strangers. “Can I hel-”

His eyes stopped on their faces: chapped lips, pale skin… and purplish blood vessels trailing all over it.

“Kyuhyun, stop !”

His whole body froze at the sudden realization.

The boy who was holding the injured ‘Chani’ looked up and his eyes met with Yeontae’s tinted visor: his were bloodshot and Yeontae’s were dry from not blinking.

“AH !”

A loud thump coming from behind made him look away.

Jinkyu had tackled Kyuhyun to the ground, locking his arm in his back. The other squirmed and thrashed about, visibly very agitated while looking straight behind Yeontae.

“In-in-infected ! Infected !”

The taller one frowned and finally looked up. His jaw dropped at the sight of the two boys.

Yeontae looked back at them and the other boy had pulled up the injured one in panic, stumbling under his weight as he tried to support him.

“Infected !”

“Shut up, Kyuhyun !” Jinkyu snarled at him, making him quiet down.

Yeontae glanced at his boyfriend and lifted his visor, the other doing the same. They were both livid as their eyes followed the two running away in the distance.

This smelled like big, big, big trouble.

 

 

“WHAT did I say about shooting at contaminated people ?!” Kim barked.

“Only if they attack…” Kyuhyun quietly answered, head hung low, eyes on his feet.

After the incident earlier, they had brought him back to the camp where they were all supposed to gather anyway. All the other trainees were standing on the side, not daring to move.

“Did they ATTACK ?!”

Yeontae flinched at the sudden outburst.

Kyuhyun shook his head.

“I can’t hear !”

“N-no !”

“Then why did you SHOOT ?”

“I-I panicked, I’m sorry !”

Kim rubbed his face in utter frustration.

“And you’re top 10 ? Give me your weapon and go to your tent. I don’t want to see or hear you !”

The boy complied and quickly ran to one of the two tents.

The leader then turned to the rest of them, still standing in silence.

“I’m gonna call the base, and YOU !” He spat, pointing at the empty tent beside Kyuhyun’s. “Inside, NOW !”

They didn’t need to hear it twice and all left him outside.

 

“I don’t understand why Kim reacts that way, does he want us to die at their hands ?” One of the trainees wondered. Another one next to him shrugged.

As the nine of them were gathered in the tent, leaving Kyuhyun alone in the other one as Kim had ordered, the others were discussing the situation and more particularly, the infected.

“Yeontae, how were they ?” Another asked him.

He gave Jinkyu a horrified look then shrugged as a response, faking nonchalance.

“That’s what they taught us at the formation camp anyway: see an infected, shoot to kill.” The guy went on.

“Dude, don’t you think they would have attacked them ?” Sangwook snapped. “Apparently they did not, so I don’t know… maybe Kim’s advice isn’t that bad.” Sarcasm blatant in his voice.

“The government begs to differ.”

Jinkyu scoffed at the guy’s comeback.

“You have something to say against the government, Tak ?”

Yeontae clenched his fingers around the younger one’s wrist to stop him from saying something stupid. You did not want to talk bad about the President or his government in front of people you couldn’t fully trust.

His boyfriend let out a huff but kept his mouth shut nonetheless which he was grateful for, trying to hide his obvious relief when he crossed gaze with Inho who had been listening in silence. Something that was unlike his usual loud -too loud- self.

“He’s coming back.” Giseok whispered.

That’s when Kim interrupted the discussion, a gloomy Kyuhyun behind him.

“You guys can go back to the other tent and pack your stuff, then clear out the camp. I’ll talk to you afterwards.”

Yeontae cocked his eyebrow. Jinkyu had a scowl on his face as he stood up abruptly, pulling him up with him.

“Jink-”

His boyfriend dragged him outside the tent, joining Kim who had gone a few meters away from them.

“Kim !” He called their leader, voice low. “Are we leaving ?”

The young man had a frown that had not left him since the incident. “Go pack, boys.”

“But we can’t leave now ! The infected we saw... they didn’t look like they had anything special.”

Now Yeontae started to grasp where Jinkyu was going.

“Well they looked sick, but they were speaking and acting like normal people.” He went on. “I mean, if we came here to explore, it would be absurd to leave now that there’s actually something going on.”

“They saw you and you still want to stay ?” Kim’s frown deepened.

“Well technically, they didn’t see us since we had our helmets and masks.” Yeontae dared to comment.

Eyebrows raised, their leader shook his head in disbelief. “Just go pack.”

 

 

“Alright, what the events of today showed is that you may be top 10, but you’re far from ready.” Kim observed, the boys standing in line in front of him dead silent.

“So I called the base camp, and Kyuhyun will go back.”

Unsurprisingly.

“Now, I won’t shout at you, but I need to know if I can trust you here with rifles. Rifles are weapons, they’re made for war, they’re made to kill. So…” He sighed. “Does anyone here think Kyuhyun did the right thing when he pulled the trigger ?”

Silence.

“Be honest.” He shot them a glare.

The guy defending the government during their little talk earlier lifted his hand up first, three others following suit.

“How about the others ?” Kim asked, voice stern.

Jinkyu and Yeontae shook their head no, and he was pretty sure he had seen Giseok and Sangwook in his peripheral vision doing the same.

“What about you, Inho ?”

Yeontae’s eyes widened in surprise. He turned to look at his friend who was shrugging.

“That’s not an answer.” Kim snapped.

“I don’t know, that’s what we learned back at the formation camp.”

“So he made the right choice ? That’s what you think ?”

“Hm… I don’t know, he only did what he was taught ?”

Kim huffed loudly. “You’re too hesitant for a matter of life or death.”

Yeontae looked at Inho who avoided his gaze, he then turned to Jinkyu who looked at least half as shocked as him.

“Alright guys, as I can’t trust you here, that means I can’t trust you on a battlefield. You five, you’re going back to the base camp with Kyuhyun.” The leader said, his face blank. “The remaining four, you’ll stay until the end of the mission, as it had been planned. Now take your pack, we’re bringing them back to the wall. Then we’ll settle the camp somewhere else.”

On these last words, they turned on their camouflage system and set off in silence, Yeontae still stunned by what had just happened.

 

 

“Dude, why did you answer that ?” Jinkyu confronted Inho as they were waiting for the secondary gate to open, camouflage systems off since the wall’s surroundings were safe.

Their friend shrugged.

“Is it really what you think…?” Yeontae asked tentatively.

“Who knows…?” Another shrug. Then a whisper. “But that’s what the government wants from us, there’s no point in going against it. Kim can say everything he wants, when we’ll have to fight under another officer’s orders, they’ll want us to shoot… to kill.”

The gate opened, and a soldier was waiting for them behind it with syringes and a virus detection device.

“Attention !” Kim lifted his visor as the trainees stood in line. “It’s time to leave for the six of you. See you in a few days, train hard and I expect discretion from you about this whole mission. Fall out !”

They then walked to the soldier at the gate.

“See you !” Inho made a small gesture as a goodbye.

“Yeah, don’t get into trouble.” Jinkyu called as the other was getting tested for the virus. Yeontae shook his head at the comment.

Annoyance crossed Inho’s gaze, then seriousness. “You stay alive.” Then exclaimed. “It’s them or us !”

Yeontae frowned as the gate closed on his friend, the wall swallowing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, what's up ?  
> A new chapter again, finally ! I hope you liked it and don't hesitate to give me your thoughts, comments make my day ! ^^  
> Till next time~


	10. Chapter 9

 

“I hope you all learn from this.” Kim muttered as the remaining boys were setting up their new camp. They had changed their location to avoid running into the infected. Again.

Yeontae was still shaken by what had happened and couldn’t fathom how things had gone down this fast for them to end up with less than half of the original team. He glanced at Jinkyu who was taking their food out for dinner. Their gazes crossed and the other one gave him a soft smile.

The four trainees and their leader sat down inside the invisible tent and ate in complete silence. Kim still looked angry. Justifiably.

The rest of the dinner went on without anyone uttering a single word.

“Sangwook takes the first watch, then Giseok. I’ll take the last one. Yeontae and Jinkyu will take the next night.”

They all nodded and Sangwook took his rifle and went outside of the tent, closing the flap behind himself.

“Lights out.” Kim said sternly and went to his sleeping bag.

“Kim…?” Jinkyu risked.

“I said: lights out !” He snapped, his back facing them.

Yeontae gave his boyfriend a questioning look. The other one shrugged and took his combat boots off. He sighed and followed suit. Giseok was already in his sleeping bag, mouthing them a ‘good night’ before closing his eyes.

He lied down and pulled his sleeping bag up to his nose to protect himself from the cold. Warmth was emanating from Jinkyu’s body next to him.

His boyfriend’s hand found his in the dark. They looked for each other’s faces, blind. Their lips touched. It was short and quiet, but the familiar feel still made his heart pound. A ‘good night’ got barely murmured against his cheek. He whispered back an ‘I love you’.

“Me too.” And a quiet kiss in the corner of his lips.

 

 

_Yeontae’s eyes shot open._

_His whole body tensed. Arms were wrapped around his stomach, his back against a warm chest, a leg on top of his. He tried to free himself from the hold but failed miserably. And where was he ?!_

_This was not his bed, not his room, not his house._

_“Hey.”_

_The deep voice. It dawned on him._

_“Hello…?” He let out in a high-pitched voice._

_“Sleep well ?”_

_“Hm hm…”_

_He got turned around, ending up face to face with him._

_“Jinkyu.” He breathed out, nerves in his tone._

_“Yeontae.” The younger chuckled._

_“I… I gotta go.”_

_“Hey, there’s no rush.” Jinkyu brushed a strand of hair off his face, making him inevitably blush. “Or do you have somewhere where you absolutely need to go ?”_

_“Hm… my… Oh no !” He rolled aside in a hurry, looking for his jeans. They were tossed on the floor at the bottom of the bed. He stretched his arm out while trying to keep the blanket on himself and searched his pockets for his phone._

_“Yeontae ?” Jinkyu still had his arm loosely around his waist._

_He finally found his phone and checked for any missed calls from his parents. Instead, he was greeted with Inho’s text._

_Inho – 5:03 AM:_

_Pretty sure you didn’t hear me when you left but I’ll tell your parents you were sleeping at my house. Go do dirty stuff ;)_

_Yeontae cringed at the last part. But still, as much as he told Inho he was annoying, he knew he was a reliable friend. One of his rare friends._

_“Yeontae ?”_

_“Huh ?” He gasped._

_“Do you have somewhere to go ?” Jinkyu cocked an eyebrow._

_“Hm… I… N-no, not really ?”_

_“Perfect !” The boy gave him the widest smile. “We can just chill then.”_

_“Just chill…?”_

_“Or…” Jinkyu whispered in his ear. “We can do other things if you want ?”_

_Yeontae gasped, his face red as he was reminded of their night together. “Chilling is fine !"_

_The other snorted._

_“YUNSOL, PUT A SHIRT ON ! YOU EXHIBITIONIST !”_

_Yeontae’s eyes widened at the unknown voice and Jinkyu laughed louder._

_“My roommates. Don’t mind them, they’re crazy.”_

_“Ah…” He nodded._

_“You hungry ? Should we go eat somewhere ?”_

_Another nod._

_Yeontae did wonder what he was doing here. First of all, it was unlike him to spend the night elsewhere –with someone else to top it off; second, he would’ve usually freaked out and ran away from the flat; and third, he would’ve never stayed in a public place with the risk of contagion –even if the epidemic wasn’t as strong these days._

_But here he was, waiting to get into a café with this young man. This handsome young man. This handsome young man whom he had slept with. How to make your brain shut up ?_

_The door opened and they stopped in an airlock, a fine mist spraying them. Jinkyu chose a booth on the screen. After a few seconds, the door leading inside the café’s main room unlocked for them and they headed in._

_They passed by several booths with people inside, glass doors closed to avoid the propagation of the germs._

_They sat down inside their booth and took off their coats, gloves and masks. The table switched on and showed them the menu._

_“What would you like ?” Jinkyu asked._

_“Hm… Pancakes ?”_

_He typed their order on the tactile screen and sent it in._

_“So…” Yeontae stammered._

_“So…?”_

_“So… hm…” His words died in his throat._

_“It’s okay.” Jinkyu chuckled. “So how did you like the party ?”_

_“Ah, it was nice, I really liked it.” And you._

_He shook the thought away and adverted his gaze awkwardly._

_“Yeah, it was super fun, it’s been a while.”_

_Yeontae nodded._

_Jinkyu gave him the most blinding smile. Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow, how could one be so beautif–_

_“What’s your major ?”_

_“Huh ? Hm, history.”_

_“Ah, you like dates and all ?” Jinkyu chuckled._

_“What ? No, that’s not all we do.”_

_“Sure !”_

_“Seriously !”_

_“I’m just messing with you.” Jinkyu let out an airy laugh, his hand finding Yeontae’s. “I’m just kidding. I’m sure you’re working real hard !”_

_Yeontae gasped. “Shut up !”_

_He laughed even louder as a hatch opened at the corner of the table, their order coming out of it on a tray, wrapped in plastic film._

_“Thank you for the breakfast… it was… really nice.” Yeontae said shyly when they walked out of the café._

_“My pleasure.” He smiled. “You want me to bring you home ?”_

_“No… I’m good.”_

_The other nodded. “See you around campus, then.”_

_“Yeah, sure.”_

_Yeontae took out his phone to check the time as the other turned around to leave._

_“Oh, and Yeontae ?”_

_“Hm ?”_

_Jinkyu took his phone out of his hands and quickly typed something._

_“Here’s my number… Text me if you ever feel like it.” He gave him a soft smile and pecked his cheek, right in the corner of his lips._

_Yeontae blushed furiously._

_The other left him with a wink. “Catch you later.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello hello !  
> Finally an update, finally I know ! I know it's short, I'll try to make the next one a bit longer (or post it earlier if I can). Let's say college is keeping me busy these days... But I hope you enjoyed the update still. Don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts and impressions and theories, comments make my day ! :)  
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ZeiinHao) and [Tumblr](https://zeiinhao.tumblr.com/), don't hesitate to drop by, I promise I don't bite ^^  
> Hearts on you and till next time, take care !


	11. Chapter 10

 

Yeontae jerked awake. A finger was pressed against his mouth.

"Ssshhh." Jinkyu murmured in his ear, barely any sound leaving his lips. "Giseok took his shift. Let's go."

Yeontae nodded and grabbed his shoes, following him outside.

"Guys ?" Giseok looked at them, eyebrows raised.

"Just needed some fresh air." Jinkyu replied as they sat down to lace their boots.

"You should be sleeping." He whispered, sending a pleading look Yeontae's way.

Yeontae shrugged. "Insomnia."

"We're just taking a walk, we'll be back before the end of your watch." Jinkyu patted his shoulder.

Giseok sighed. "Okay..."

"Thanks man."

They quickly left.

 

 

"No helmets, no bulletproof vests, no guns." Yeontae commented, his mask protecting his face from the cold.

"Yep." Jinkyu shrugged. "That wouldn't have been very lowkey to ‘go for a walk’."

“I guess…”

They left the forest and joined the main road. Hundreds of cars laid there, some crashed in the ditch; abandoned there by people who thought they would be able to leave this place...

"Wow."

"Yeah." Jinkyu sighed, scratching his arm uncomfortably.

 

They eventually arrived near Yeontae’s old city. That was the place the flyer they had found had indicated to find the quarantine camp. Was it filled with infected people or as deserted as their surroundings, he had no idea. But everything was so quiet and dark.

"Do you know where the camp is ?" Jinkyu asked.

"Well..." He shrugged. "Close to the town hall, I guess ?"

His boyfriend nodded as they passed the first buildings, their facades covered in plants.

Both were on alert, from fear of running into infected.

 

"Are we far ?"

"No, we're almost there." Yeontae answered while looking around the empty street. He didn't like being here... not one bit.

They turned on the corner of a street and Jinkyu gasped as Yeontae pushed him behind a wall.

“Did you see that ?”

Jinkyu nodded.

Yeontae shot a quick glance back in the street. The road to the town hall was closed by a ten-meter fence, lit by torches and guarded by two men on top of it.

“I guess we found the camp.” Jinkyu commented.

“Yeah…” Yeontae breathed out. “Now, what do we do ?”

“We get inside !” His boyfriend scoffed as if it was obvious.

“You do realize that it’s probably full of infected and that we wear army outfits, right ?”

“Eh, whatever.” He shrugged.

Yeontae gasped as Jinkyu came out of their hideout and ran over to the fence while waving his arms in the air.

“Wait, Jinkyu !”

“Hey !”

He groaned and followed after him.

“Over here !” His mask muffling his screams. “Over heeere !”

The guards noticed them.

“Excuse me !”

One of them shouted something.

“I’m looking for someone !”

Then the other guard aimed at them with… a rifle ?!

Yeontae screeched. “Jinkyu !”

He had already thrown himself to the ground but Yeontae wasn’t fast enough. He gasped in pain as it pierced the skin of his arm.

“Yeontae !”

His head was spinning.

Jinkyu rushed over to him. “Yeontae !”

He could feel his consciousness leaving him.

He shook him. “Yeontae, stay with me !”

Something sunk into Jinkyu’s neck and he froze in shock.

“Jin…kyu…”

Darkness.

 

 

Steam.

Humidity all over his body.

This smell...

Disinfectant.

He gasped for air, his body sore and sweaty. He tried to lift himself up but immediately gave up, the throbbing pain making him feel as if someone had banged his head in a wall.

He glanced to the side. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness surrounding him, a dim light helping a little. Jinkyu was lying down a few centimeters away.

“Jinkyu ?”

“Hm…” He groaned. “Oh, the headache…”

“Where are we ?”

“I don’t know…” Jinkyu slowly pushed himself up, though unable to stand.

Yeontae managed to force his head up, glancing around before his skull hit the ground again, exhausted.

“Well…” Jinkyu crawled on all fours and stopped by the glass separating them from the outside, steam blurring it. “We’re in a cell.”

Yeontae heaved a sigh and closed his eyes again, the disinfectant in the steam irritating them.

“And this looks like a prison or…” Jinkyu grunted. “I don’t even know, I can’t see.”

“Sounds fun.” Yeontae huffed.

“At least they didn’t really shoot us.”

“Ha ! Great !” He scoffed. “That’s just great, Jinkyu !”

“I’m sorry, okay !”

“I hope so !” He paused, pain pressing on his skull. “You better be, because now we’re TRAPPED in here !”

“I know !”

“What do we do now ?”

“Hm…” Jinkyu sat down, leaning his back against the glass. “I don’t know…?”

Yeontae groaned.

“I mean...” The other shrugged. “Kim must’ve taken his watch… Giseok probably told him we didn’t come back and maybe they’re looking for us…?”

“Wow… so that’s where we’re at.” He rubbed his face in frustration. “Perfect, just perfect !”

He heard crawling noises then felt his boyfriend’s breath on his face.

“I’m sorry…” His hand gently stroking his arm. “I just… I…”

Yeontae opened his eyes. When he saw how miserable the other looked, he couldn’t be mad anymore.

“Look, it’s not that I didn’t want to go inside, I just thought it wasn’t a good idea to go ill-prepared… which–”

“Which we were.” Jinkyu finished his sentence, his hand finding his.

Yeontae hummed.

“I’m sorry… for real.”

“I know…” He forced himself up and hugged him. Jinkyu hugged him back, caressing and kissing his hair wet from the steam.

 

 

They didn’t know if a lot of time had passed but their clothes were soaked in disinfecting solution. They were dozing off, Jinkyu sitting against the glass, Yeontae’s head cradled in his chest.

They should’ve been worried about what would happen to them when their captors would come back, but they were so exhausted that Yeontae was putting it in the hands of fate at this point.

He was about to literally fall asleep when footsteps reached their ears.

Jinkyu glanced outside the glass. “Guards, it seems.”

“Great.” He sighed, suppressing a yawn.

Four guards stopped by them, one of them holding a torch. They were all infected if the purplish blood vessels trailing all over their skin were anything to go by. Another one unlocked the padlock holding the chains in place and pushed the glass door of their cell open.

“Put your masks back on.”

They did as told and were immediately dragged out of the cell. They were walked around several dark corridors and flights of stairs, the torch giving off just enough light to see their feet.

One of the guards opened a steel door. Yeontae gasped. They were inside the town hall. He didn’t know how this was possible, but the guards didn’t give him more time to think about it.

They crossed the hall lit by a dozen torches, passing by a few other guards and were then dragged into a large room. It probably used to be a conference hall, but it was now used more as an arsenal it seemed.

The guards dragged them at the back of the room. They pushed them down on their knees in front of the stage where two military men were standing and talking to each other.

“So here are the two disruptive kids.” The blond one commented, probably infected too although the dim lighting didn’t allow them to properly see his skin.

The one facing him sighed and turned around to them. Both boys gasped, frozen in shock.

“Kim ?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi hi !  
> Back with a new chapter for our Yeonkyu whom we love. What will happen next ?? *gasps* Thank you for pulling through with me, this fic still has a long way to go tbh, don't you worry ;)  
>   
> Hope you enjoyed this update, don't hesitate to give me your thoughts, they always make my day ^^ You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ZeiinHao) and [Tumblr](https://zeiinhao.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk about Yeonkyu or fics or squeal over Boys24 with me ;)
> 
> Till next time ! <3


	12. Chapter 11

 

Kim stared at them from up the stage then turned back to the blond guy.

“Yes, it’s them.” He sighed.

Yeontae’s mind was in an uproar. What was going on here ?

“Wow.” The blond snorted. “So what am I supposed to do with them ?”

“Nothing Louoon, I’m taking them back.”

Yeontae glanced at Jinkyu whose face was sporting a scowl.

“Okay.” ‘Louoon’ nodded. “They’ll keep their mouths shut ?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, we’ll see if she agrees.”

She ?

“Excuse me ?!” Jinkyu called them, removing his mask.

One of the guards holding him kicked him in the ribs and he let out a cry of pain.

“Jinkyu !” Yeontae was horrified.

“Ah…” He squirmed on the floor. “I’m sorry, I j-just want to–”

Another kick.

“NO !” Yeontae screamed.

“I just want to–ah!” Jinkyu panted, “…see my parents !”

Another kick. He groaned.

“Stop !” Louoon shouted.

The place fell silent.

“What did he say ?” Louoon then asked.

“That he wants to see his parents, Sir.” One of the guards answered.

Jinkyu coughed, wincing. All Yeontae wanted was to run to his side but the guards held him in place.

“I knew it…” Kim groaned. “I knew it !”

Louoon furrowed his eyebrows. “Knew what ?”

“His parents were infected. He got evacuated to the sane side, and they stayed behind.”

“Oh…” Louoon nodded in understanding. “Well then…”

He dragged Kim with him to the stairs leading down the stage, speaking so low that you couldn’t hear his voice.

Yeontae felt his entire body tensing, awaiting their fate anxiously.

Louoon motioned to the guards and they let them go and left.

“What ?”

This made no sense !

A cough.

“Jinkyu !” He helped him sit up, making him lean against his shoulder.

“That’s what I call a kick.” Jinkyu said, his voice hoarse.

“What ? You think it’s funny ?!”

His boyfriend chuckled but immediately stopped, wincing.

“Stop talking.” Yeontae whispered, gently patting his cheek. “You’re unbelievable…”

“That’s why you love me.” Jinkyu whispered back.

Kim walked up to them.

“Kim, I’m–”

He lifted his hand to hush him.

“What went through you ?” He said, articulating each word.

Yeontae knew what was coming, and it wouldn’t be fun.

“It’s my fault.” Jinkyu breathed out. “I’m sorry.”

Kim looked at him, eyes wide open.

“You better be !” He snarled. “What you did was stupid and unnecessarily dangerous.”

“If… If I find my parents…” Jinkyu said, more determined. “If I find them, it won’t be unnecessary.”

Kim groaned in frustration.

“You two get up, we’re gonna have a walk.”

 

 

It was strange. So strange.

The three of them were walking around the camp. What used to be Yeontae’s town had completely changed. The houses looking gloomier from what he remembered. The barriers surrounding the neighborhood of the town hall. The broken street lights leaving them in pitch black.

Except for them, the street was empty. If they hadn’t seen all these guards and ‘Louoon’ earlier, Yeontae would have thought the town was abandoned. Dead.

“Where are we going ?” Jinkyu asked Kim.

“I said we were going on a walk, are you deaf ?”

Oh well.

They walked in silence, an awkward one on the couple’s part. Until Kim broke it.

“Listen, what you saw today… and what I’m about to say to you… you can never talk about it. Ever.”

They nodded. Kim kept walking, his arms behind his back, his eyes looking straight in front of him.

“You weren’t supposed to see all this… but now it’s too late I guess…”

Jinkyu sent Yeontae a questioning look. He shrugged.

“You’re among the rare people to see this place… even the general hasn’t.”

Oh.

“I didn’t answer you earlier… but you guys are asking the right questions.”

“What do you mean ?” Yeontae asked. Jinkyu furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why the infected are so… unlike what you were taught… why they act like normal people…” Kim answered. “There’s still so much to learn about the virus… so much we don’t know…”

“So they’re still sick ?” Jinkyu asked.

“Yes, they are… and still contagious.” Their leader said. “That’s why they’re still here, officially because the government can’t take the risk to have another outbreak with infected attacking other people.”

“Yeah but… they’re not attacking anyone though ?” Jinkyu scowled. “The few we saw looked pretty sane to me !”

Kim shrugged.

“Come on, you must know !”

Kim finally turned his head to look at them.

“I can’t tell.”

Jinkyu let out a sigh of frustration. Yeontae gently patted his back.

“Sergeant !”

Kim rolled his eyes and turned around to face the guard who had called him.

“She’s waiting for you.”

He frowned.

“Boys, come on.”

 

 

“No, please !”

Yeontae and Jinkyu were waiting in the corridor, masks on. Kim’s voice could be heard from the other side of the door. They were back inside the town hall, standing in the dark in front of an office in the higher floors, awkwardly avoiding the guard’s gaze. They weren’t allowed to talk, making the whole atmosphere even more oppressive.

The door eventually opened, their leader motioning to them to come in.

The office was lit by candles on the large desk. The woman sitting behind it looked at them, the shadows of the flames dancing on her face. It seemed she had those purple veins trailing on her skin too.

“Hello, welcome to Setan camp.” She said, her voice low. “Pardon me if I don’t shake your hand.”

They nodded. What were you supposed to answer to that ?

“I’m Lee Hyoeun, the leader of this refugee camp.” She stood up and walked around the desk to face them, keeping a safe distance. Her face was barely visible against the light and she was like a dark figure in the room. “Or that’s how the government calls it at least.”

What was this all about ?

“Most people in the quarantine zone live here. There are people from all ages.” She went on. “I’ll let you go eventually, but I expect you to keep quiet about what you saw. It’s not good going against the government’s propaganda anyway.”

Yeontae gulped. This whole ordeal was getting scarier by the minute. The stern atmosphere didn’t help either.

“So, who’s Tak Jinkyu?”

Yeontae and Jinkyu looked at each other.

“Me…” Jinkyu answered with hesitation.

“Louoon said you were looking for your parents.”

His eyes widened and Yeontae held back a gasp.

“Y-yeah !”

“You guys will stay here today, when everyone wakes up, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Th-thanks ?”

Was this serious ?

“Also…” she turned to Kim, “for your two other trainees, Hyeonjin…”

Kim scowled.

“I’ll send men to go get them,” she said. “Now, the guard will bring you to a sterile chamber, you’re probably exhausted.”

“No need, I know the way.” Kim mumbled.

What was going on ?

She smirked. “As you wish.”

Where were they ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi !
> 
> Sorry for the veryyyyy late update, I know it's been a while. This year has been very busy and then I kinda wasn't too sure where to go with this fic. But this was halfway written already so I wanted to finish it and post it if anyone's still reading this.
> 
> You can follow me on my social media (all listed on my [Carrd](https://zeiinhao.carrd.co/#home)) to know more about how the writing goes, the next updates or if you just want to scream at me about our mutual faves, I'd love that too ^^
> 
> What do you think will happen next ?
> 
> Till next time~! <3


End file.
